Different Worlds
by Scyler
Summary: While out on a bit of a scouting mission for SHIELD Syria Rookwood runs into none other than the the God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson. How will this pan out? Especially when the next time they meet they will officially be on opposite sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OK, OK. I know! I write way too many stories! I just can't help it though! this one popped into my head a long time ago but I just now got around to posting it because I finally finished re-purposing my character, Syria Rookwood. You all might know her from my Storm Hawks story "Silent Storm" but I have to tell you this Syria is a whole different person. I hope that you all will enjoy this incarnation of my silent sorceress as much as I do. Oh, I almost forgot. This story covers the middle/ end of The Avengers and will go into Thor: The Dark World. Just thought I'd say something because I didn't exactly want to call this a cross over because it's not. It's a continuation. Anyway please R&R! Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**Edit: I totally forgot something! **

**"speaking"**- Sign Language

"speaking- normal speak

_"speaking"_- texting

* * *

><p>Sloshing water was the only sound to be heard as a lone figure walked down the dingy sewer pipe. The person's pale scared face scrunched up in disgust at the smell. Unfortunately they had to be here. It was all because of a stupid promise she had made almost a year ago. Sighing silently the young woman continued slogging down the pipe. Eventually, though, something made her stop. It was a subtle thing at first but as she continued down the pipe it became stronger. After a couple feet she stopped again.<p>

Tilting her head to the right a bit the young woman peered into the smaller pipe in front of her. Blue-green eyes glared at the opening as she sighed silently. The strange force was coming from the other end of this pipe but there was a small catch; the pipe was only about three feet in diameter. This job was about to get even messier than it already was. Growling silently she reached up and hauled herself into the slimy little tunnel. Progress was slow but that was only because she had to crawl on her hands and knees in about half an inch to an inch of sewer sludge. Thankfully though she was able to make it to the end without having to really stop too much. Even so by the time she crawled out of the pipe her hands and knees were covered in sludge and slime.

Glaring at the offending substance the woman started walking down the brighter tunnel. After a few feet she started bouncing around and shaking like a dog, sending slime flying in all directions. Scowling darkly at the sludge as it slid slowly down the wall the blue-green eyed woman started walking again. The thing that had originally pulled her in this direction was growing stronger by the second. Suddenly she stepped out of the tunnel into a large underground room. There was only one person in the room and he seemed oblivious to her presence. Power swirled in the air around him as he sat alone in the middle of the room. After a second or so of just watching him the young woman stepped a little father into the room. Even as she got closer the man still didn't move other than to shift the staff in his hands. Blue-green eyes widened slightly as she recognized the weapon. Fury had shown her one of the few surveillance photos that survived the destruction of the desert facility; this was the staff Loki had used when he was there. That meant only one thing. Sitting in front of her was the one and only Loki, God of Mischief and Magic, and the currently on the top of SHIELD's Most Wanted list. The sudden realization caused her to stumble a bit and scuff the bottom of her shoe across the ground.

Loki's head snapped up at the sound and the young woman froze. Several ideas popped into her head about escaping but she shot them all down immediately. There was no way she could escape from Loki. He was a master of magic for crying out loud (then again so was she but that was beside the point)! If he felt like it he could just snap his fingers and have her back even if she did escape. Sighing silently she just stood up straight and waited for the inevitable. And boy did it come. Loki turned slowly around, green eyes glowing with a sickly blue light. Stepping back half a step the scared young woman immediately felt that something was off about the God in front of her. Even when he spoke there was something off about him.  
>"Who are you?" he asked, voice a little harsh and grating.<p>

Blue-green eyes widened slightly as she momentarily panicked. Biting her lip she slowly traced out her name in the air, watching Loki carefully as she did. He just stared at her for a few seconds before tracing out her name in glowing letters in the air. The five letters hung there for a few seconds, long enough for the young woman to shake her head in the affirmative before they faded away. Loki scoffed slightly before stepping closer.

"Well, Syria, why did you not actually speak? Are you so intimidated by my presence that you cannot find the words to speak?" he said, prowling closer as the strange blue glow in his eyes intensified slightly.

Syria shook her head, hat sliding slightly to the side with the frantic movement. Loki just gave her a raised eyebrow and waited. Sighing silently again Syria mimed out speaking before she cut it off quickly. The raven haired God just gave her an odd look and she did it again. Again he just gave her a confused look that was tinged with irritation. Deciding not to piss off the powerful deity she placed a hand on her throat and tried to speak. The wet rasping hiss that was her voice obscured any words she might have said and Loki actually flinched back from her. Cutting off the sound as quickly as she could Syria stood there for a few seconds, holding her throat and coughing silently i to her other hand.

"I see," Loki said after a moment, "It is not that you are afraid to speak it is that you are fully unable to speak. Interesting."

**"It's a curse."** Syria signed out without thinking, hands moving slowly so as to be sure of the signs.

Loki gave her a surprised look before speaking, "Oh? What kind of curse?"

His response caused Syria to look sharply at him. Here she was making a fool out of herself when he could obviously understand Sign Language! Shooting him a quick glare she told him about the curse. It was a powerful thing, really. As of yet there was no counter curse and it prevented her from physically speaking to people. It was the same as if she had been born without a voice. Loki watched with surprising attentiveness even if the blue glow in his green eyes was a little creepy. Surprisingly though, as she was signing, she actually thought she saw the blue glow fade away. When she was finished Loki put a hand to his chin and looked closely at her.

"You are a strange one, Syria. You are Mortal but you have a magical curse inflicted upon you. It is very odd indeed" he said, green eyes flashing slightly but completely free of the blue glow.

**"If you say so,"** Syria signed out before feeling something buzz in one of the inside pockets over her coat, **"I hate to cut this short but I have to go."**

"Oh? Why?" Loki asked dropping his hand.

**"I was down here looking for something to eat actually. I'm homeless."** Syria signed out, somehow managing to keep her hands steady throughout the lie.

"Oh...," Loki sounded almost disappointed as Syria started walking away, "Wait!"

**"Yes?"** she asked after turning around to face the God again.

"Where did you learn to speak the way you do if you are homeless?"

**"I wasn't always homeless."** Syria signed back with a smile before she walked toward the other end of the room.

Loki just stood there and watched her go. There was something about the strange mortal. It was something he couldn't exactly put his finger on but he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. While he was trying to figure it out there was a sharp pain behind his eyes. Pressing a long fingered hand to his eyes the God of Mischief tried to rub it away but to no avail. The pain grew until it seemed that it was the only thing in the world. Letting out a low hiss he dropped to one knee. When he finally rose again and opened his eyes the sickly blue glow was back but it was faint, as though what ever was causing it didn't have as strong a hold. Shaking his head Loki gave a slightly deranged smile before he walked out of the room, never expecting to see the strange, scared homeless woman ever again. Boy, if only he knew how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey there guys! I really hope that you all liked chapter one and I would love to extend a huge thank you to **Verozexistente **for being my first reviewer on this story! Thank you so much! Anyway here it is, chapter 2! I hope you all really like it!**

**"speaking"**- Sign Language

"speaking- normal speak

_"speaking"_- texting

* * *

><p>Once she was far enough away that the buzz of power that she had identified as magic had faded completely Syria teleported out of the sewer. Thankfully she landed in a dark alley and not in the middle of the street. It wouldn't do for one of the most powerful people in the world to be seen dressed like a hobo. Not that she really cared but apparently the rest of the world did. Sighing silently she drew a rune in the air. After she finished she was able to step through it and change clothes. The only thing she even remotely kept was the coat, only thins time it was a bit different.<p>

Before it had been baby barf green, hip length and looked like it had been pulled from the bottom of a dumpster (which it had been). Now it was ankle length, a rich forest green and made of some of the finest materials money could (and could not) buy. Along with the coat she was wearing her typical outfit; black form fitting pants with red buckles going down the outsides of the legs and red accents, a from fitting dark red sleeveless shirt with a high collar, a black vest like corset with folded over lapels, long red finger-less arm warmers, black and red bracers, several thin red belts around her hips and red and black Converse High Tops. She knew she looked a little weird but she could afford to. After all she was the most powerful person in the world, Syria Aleran Rookwood. Her family (aka her) owned just over half of the world and was the largest private contributor to S.H.I.E.L.D. That was actually why she had been drafted on this little recon mission. Speaking of S.H.I.E.L.D. Syria suddenly remembered why she had cut her meeting with Loki short. Pulling out her cellphone she checked her text messages. There was only one message and it just so happened to be from Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

_"Your time is up. Get back to the Helicarrier, ASAP fora debriefing."_ -NF

Sighing silently she texted back, "_Be there in one. Be ready._"

Without waiting for a reply she allowed some of her magic to surface, causing her right hand to glow a rich sapphire blue. Drawing a glowing rune in the air she allowed herself to disappear. Thankfully no one on the street freaked out, otherwise there would have been a huge problem. Allowing herself to drift though space for a few seconds she just let her mind wander a bit. As she did she noticed a spot of color that didn't used to be there. Putting part of her focus into keeping herself on course she allowed the other part to search other the spot. When she was closer she discovered that it wasn't just color but magic. A small spot of emerald green magic fighting against a much larger spot sickly cyan blue magic. As she got closer the blue magic lashed out at her, forcing her back a bit. Gritting her teeth she pushed closer, despite the violent reaction of the blue magic. The green magic, on the other hand, actually reached out to her as though it wanted her to do something. Throwing out a small tendril of her own power Syria pushed it toward the green spark.

The spark grabbed at her power and she gasped. She had felt this power before! Blue-green eyes widened when it hit her; it was Loki's magic! She had only felt it for a few moments when she had been talking to him. It had only appeared after the blue glow had begun fading from his eyes. Frowning slightly Syria pushed a bit more of her power toward Loki's and watched as his magic absorbed her own, bolstering itself. A soft pulse came from the emerald spot as it continued fighting the stronger force. Smiling softly she sent out a pulse saying that she had to leave but would be back to help where she could. Another appreciative pulse radiated out from the green magic and she pulled back. When she was fully back to herself she allowed herself to appear on the bridge of the Helicarrier. Several people jumped at her sudden appearance but most people just ignored her. It only took a few seconds for Fury to notice her and when he did he was at her side in seconds.

"Rookwood, I was expecting you in the conference room." he said, momentarily deciding to treat her like one of his subordinates.

**"True but I felt like doing something different. That and I am not one of your subordinates and I can do what I want."** Syria signed out and giving the man a stern look as she did.

Fury opened and closed his mouth for a couple seconds before he closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. Waving his free hand toward the door the man stepped aside, allowing Syria to lead the way. Giving him a slight nod Syria breezed by him and headed for the nearest conference room. As soon as the door closed Fury started talking. After a few seconds Syria was sorely tempted to use magic to temporarily shut the man up but she was able to resist the urge. Taking a deep breath she rapped her knuckles on the table a couple of times before holding up her hand. Huffing the dark man stopped despite wanting to continue on his little tirade. The blue haired woman rubbed at her temples for a few seconds to dispel the budding head ache. Looking up at the man she just sighed silently again before standing and slipping out of her coat. As she draped the garment across the back of her chair Syria wracked her brain to find someway to tell Fury what happened without letting him know that she had actually been talking to Loki. Finally deciding on something she nodded slowly to herself as she sat back down.

**"OK, you wanted me to tell you what I saw in the sewer right?"** she asked looking closely at the one eyed man.

"That's right. I want to know everything." Fury replied placing both hands on the table and leaning toward the young woman in the chair.

**"OK. Here it is; there was nothing but slime, rats and other stuff that is typically in a sewer. I don't see why you sent me down there. Next time get one of your grunts to go plodding around in the muck. I'm done doing your literal dirty work," **Syria signed out, getting up and grabbing her coat, **"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things I need to take care of." **

Syria gave him a stiff nod and headed for the door before the one eyed man could say anything. Throwing her coat over her shoulder the woman slipped easily from the room. No one tried to stop her as she walked briskly down the halls, they all knew better than to try. That was mostly because a) she was rich and b)it was widely known in S.H.I.E.L.D that Syria was a magic user. Any attempt at stopping her would end up either not working at all or totally back firing on who ever tried so they just let her walk out unhindered. When she arrived at the flight deck the bluenette took a deep breath before repeating her teleportation spell. This time she didn't really just allow herself to drift through space. She pushed herself toward the place where she had seen Loki's magic fighting the strange blue magic. Amazingly they were still in the same place. Smirking to herself she threw a bit more of her magic toward the emerald green spot. Loki's magic absorbed hers and was able to for a thin shield around itself. An appreciative pulse came from the struggling power and she smiled.

The blue magic gave and angry pulse and started pounding on the thing but strong shield Loki's magic had created around itself. Finding it nearly impossible to break the barrier it turned on Syria. Lunging forward with blinding speed the blue magic attacked. The bluenette was able to throw up her own shield at the last possible second. Giving off an actual howl the sickly blue magic pounded on her shield but was unable to weaken it. Syria drew a complex series of runes in the air that released and icy blast at the blue magic and it recoiled sharply. Throwing another hiss at the young witch it pulled away, deciding that she wasn't worth getting hurt over. Glaring at the sickly blue force she received another appreciative pulse from Loki's magic. Turning she sent it another pulse of her own power before smiling and allowing herself to fade back into reality. When she reappeared she was at her little apartment in New York City. Sighing silently she flopped down on the couch. As she lay there she made a silent vow to free Loki's power from the blue force that was trying to posses it. Nodding to herself she allowed the tiredness she had been suppressing to surface and she was asleep in seconds, her dreams full of emerald magic and brilliant green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: OK, this chapter took longer than I expected. That's probably because I had a hard time coming up with the text messages. UGH! They are actually quite a bit harder than I thought. Anyway, at this point I almost think the text are a bit of a filler thing right now but I really like the little bit of depth that they add to the story. :D **

**It's time for a little bit of celebration. On this story I have one review, one follower, and 45 views. I am really happy about that. :D Maybe now I can get a few more of each with a new chapter. Anyway, I've kept you all long enough. Please read and review!**

**"speaking"**- Sign Language

"speaking- normal speak

_"speaking"_- texting

* * *

><p>When Syria woke up a couple hours later the first thing she did was check her messages. Sure enough there were at least ten different messages from four different people. Rolling her eyes the young woman rolled off of the slightly lumpy couch. Stretching the indigo haired woman cracked her back, arms, and knees. A silent contented sigh left her as she snatched up her phone and headed for the kitchen. Dropping the phone on the counter she stopped long enough to pull her shoes off and throw them back toward the door. Picking up the little silver device again Syria started scrolling through her messages absently. There were plenty of messages from Fury, a couple from Tony, a couple from Natasha, and surprisingly one from Steve. All of the mess ages from Fury were along the same line but the others were different. The messages were as follows:<p>

_9:30 p.m. "That was not a proper debriefing._ _Get your magical ass back here now." _- NF

_9:45 p.m. "Where the hell are you, Rookwood?! I told you to get your ass back here for a proper debriefing! I want you here in less than five or I'm sending agents _- NF

_9:50 p.m. "That's it. I'm sending in agents to come and get you." -_NF

_9:50 p.m. "Hey, Syria what did you do to piss Fury off so bad? He is storming around demanding that someone find out where you live. It's kind of creepy actually. Please text me back" - _Natasha

_10:00 p.m. "Rook what's up? Haven't heard from you in a while just wanted to see how my competitor was doing. That and Fury is breathing down my neck about trying to find you. Call me." _- Tony

Syria placed her hand on the side of her head as she stared at her phone. Trust Tony to come up with a stupid nickname out of her last name. If anything she had fully expected him to suddenly start calling her "Bird Brain" or something like that. Shaking her head she scrolled down to the next message, this one from Fury.

_10:30 p.m._ _"Rookwood! Get your ass back to the Helicarrier! I'm tired of waiting for you to show up on your own!" _- NF

_10:45 p.m. "Syria, seriously, you need to text me back. Fury is still totally pissed at you. I can't help you wheedle your way out of this if you don't talk to me about it. Please." _- Natasha

_11:00 p.m. "Hello? I think I have this thing working. I hope that this will be reaching the appropriate person. By the appropriate person I mean Syria Aleran Rookwood. I have been told to inform you that your presence is strongly requested on the Helicarrier immediately. Thank you." _- Steve Rodgers.

_11:26 p.m. "Hey, Princess. You do realize that I __**was**__ expecting you to call me, right?"_ - Tony

_11:45 p.m. "Syria Aleran Rookwood, get your ass back to the Helicarrier right now. I'm done asking you; I'm downright ordering you. Now!" _- NF

_12:00 a.m._ _"If you decided to ignore all of my other messages don't you dare ignore this one. We have captured Loki. I need you here to help analyze him and his magic. I want you here in less than five." _- NF

That last message was received only moments before she woke up. Then she re-read the message. Her phone slipped from her nerveless fingers at the second sentence. They captured Loki? How? The last time she had seen him was when they had spoken in the sewer. Then again that was the **only **time she had ever really seen him. Shaking her head she slowly picked up the silver device and typed back a quick response. Leaning against the counter Syria ran a hand through her hair. There was no avoiding them all now. Sighing silently the indigo haired woman quickly sent out messages to Tony, Natasha, Steve and Fury.

Without waiting for a reply form any of them she used a couple of re runes to change into something more combat appropriate. Now she was wearing a long sleeved shirt it two shades of dark red that had cut out designs on the front as well as a high collar, her corset like vest but now it was made of a really flexible metal-like material, black leather pants, knee high blood red boots with black accents, a dark red sash around her waist, her black and red bracers, and several black belts with red buckles. There were three of each on her arms and one around her neck. The overall appearance was brought together by her hair, now out of it's usual floor length braid. Instead the back was all pulled up into a high ponytail at the top of her head. The rest cascaded down her back in indigo waves. Taking a deep breath she slipped her phone into the hidden pocket if her corset before allowing herself to fade from her apartment. When she reappeared she was on the bridge of the Helicarrier. Natasha, Fury, Steve, Tony, Bruce and someone who simply had to be Thor were waiting for her. Fury, as predicted was the first to speak.

"About time you got here. We have been trying to contact you for the last couple hours. Where have you been?" the bald man asked, clearly furious.

**"I was asleep actually so I couldn't answer my phone,"** Syria signed out, looking a little irritated, **"What do you need me here for exactly?" **

"We captured Loki in Stuttgart. We need you to find a way to seal off his magic so he can't do any damage. It would also be nice if you could help these two smart people find the Tesseract." Fury said, folding his arms across his chest.

**"I'll help with the second plan but I will not help you seal away a magic user's magic. It is the life blood of a sorcerer and should not be contained." **Syria replied shooting the dark man a defiant look.

"Why you-!" Fury was cut off by Thor, who simply held out his hand.

"How do you know about magic, Mortal? I thought magic was non-existent on Midguard." Thor said, looking at the indigo haired woman in surprise.

**"Magic has always been here, Thor, people just didn't really know how to tap into it. Besides I have been trained by some of the strongest magic users in the world in all forms of magic. Magic is practically my life so I won't try to take that away from another magic user." **she replied with a shrug.

Thor nodded at her but Fury growled when the God stepped back. She merely smiled at him before walking over to Bruce. The skittish doctor looked at her like she was going to try and provoke him but she merely smiled and held out her hand. A little surprised the brunette took her hand and shook it. Giving him another smile she walked over to Tony and punched him in the arm. When he started whining she threatened to hit him again. Surprisingly that was enough to shut the man up. After that she walked over to Steve and held out her hand. He just looked at her for a second, almost like a deer in the headlights, before he finally took her hand. Giving him a bright smile she gave him a firm shake that any man, especially a soldier, could be proud of and he smiled back. After nodding at Natasha she turned back to the two scientists.

**"So, you boys ready to get to work?" **she asked, clapping her hands together like an over enthusiastic child.

"Let's find us a Glowing Cube of Mass Destruction!" Tony cheered as he started walking out of the room.

"I wouldn't call it that but I agree. Let's go." Bruce said, shooting Syria a tentative smile.

Giving a cheeky wave at Fury and the others still in the room the bluenette practically skipped out of the room after the two men. Fury pinched the bridge of his nose as the door slid closed. Natasha suppressed a laugh at the other woman's antics but she totally understood where she was coming from. There had to be a way to make light of a situation like this somehow and it seemed that the person to find it was Syria. It was actually kind of funny. Normally people would say that Tony was the person to make light of a tense situation but sometimes he only made it worse. Unfortunately for Thor and Steve this concept was totally lost on them. They just sat there for a few seconds looking confused.

Steve shrugged after a moment and went back to reading his little book. Thor, on the other had, continued staring at the door for a few more seconds. Eventually he just shook his head and turned toward the window. He had a strange feeling about the young woman but decided not to say anything. Rolling his shoulders the blond God let the thought go in favor of thinking about his brother. He knew that there was something off with Loki but as soon as Syria had appeared something had changed in his eyes. It was a little concerning to the blond but not as much as the odd blue glow that seemed to be present in his eyes. To be honest it seemed that the glow had actually faded a bit, only to be replaced by the normal green of his brother's magic. It was strange but a welcome kind of strange. Thor sighed softly, wondering just what was going on with his little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes, I gave Steve a phone. I find it funny to try and see him work modern technology. Hope I made it work. Please click that lovely little button at the bottom and tell me. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: OMG! I love you all right now! Sure I would love you all even more if you actually reviewed but the fact that you guys are still reading is making really happy. :D OK, on to business. First off I have to say that I was a total nerd while I was writing this chapter. I was actually watching the Avenger's movie while I was working on this. So if a lot of this chapter seems to be word for word from the movie it is. The way I originally had this chapter didn't really work especially with the pre-established story line and lines. So, mega disclaimer: The Avengers is not mine (I wish it was though :D) All the lines by Tony, Bruce, and Steve belong to the wonderful script writers who originally wrote them. Thanks. Also this is a short chapter. The next one should be a lot longer though. :D I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R! **

"speaking" - normal

**"speaking"** - Sign Language

_"speaking"_ - text messages

* * *

><p>Syria, Tony and Bruce were in the lab working on their little project to find the Tesseract. So far they had everything set up and working but weren't getting any hits on it yet. Since they hadn't been getting anything on the thing yet Tony was amusing himself by trying to push Bruce and Syria to their limits anger wise. Why? He just wanted to see how much control they really had over their legendary tempers. Everyone knew about Bruce and The Other Guy but not many people really knew about Syria's anger issues. She was better at keeping them hidden than the good doctor. Then again she didn't turn into a, and I quote, "an enormous green rage monster". Her anger was more like a quietly simmering pot that only occasionally boiled over. It was far more controllable than the Hulk. As it was Syria was just watching and the billionaire poked and prodded at Bruce with several pointed objects. She was about to laugh but Steve walked in, looking a little more than upset. Syria attempted to school her face into one of nonchalance but it failed miserably when she broke into silent laughter. Blue eyes turned on her as the super soldier glared.<p>

"What's so funny?" he asked still glaring at the woman.

**"Not laughing at you, I swear! I was laughing at the look on Bruce's face. Sorry!" **she signed out with shaky hands.

"OK...," Steve turned to Tony angrily, "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are." Tony said waving the sharp object at the spandex clad man.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Steve said before looking over at Bruce, "No offense, Doc."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce said, glancing between Tony and Steve.

"Your tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony laughed.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mister Stark." Steve countered, looking irritated.

**"Would you two just stop? This is getting irritating." **Syria singed out, having finally gotten over her laughing fit.

"You think I'm not?" Tony continued, totally ignoring the witch, "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation if I don't have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's **the** spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging' him to. Isn't it?" Tony asked looking over at Bruce.

"Ah, I just wanna finish my work here..." Bruce began but was cut off by Steve.

"Doctor?" the red, white, and blue clad man asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"Guys! Come on! Let's just drop it, will you?" **Syria asked walking over to the men who were still ignoring her.

" 'A warm Light for all mankind,' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." the doctor began again, all but waiting for one of the others to speak before he continued.

"I heard it." Steve said unnecessarily.

Now they had Syria's attention. She had arrived on the Helicarrier after the conversation with Loki. Propping her elbows up on the table she finally garnered some attention from the guys but they went back to their conversation when she waved her hand. There was no way that she was going to want them to stop now. Not when they were giving her some information that she felt was probably very prudent.

"I think it was meant for you," Bruce said, pointing at Tony and accepting a couple blueberries when the billionaire passed him the little silver bag,

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower it was all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly...," Steve paused when Tony gave him a dirty look while Syria snorted and rolled her eyes, "Building in New York?"

"It's powered by an Arc Reactor. A self sustaining energy source," Bruce said, turning slightly to look at Tony, "That building will run itself for what, a year?"

Tony nodded and said something about being the only name in clean energy right now. From there Bruce continued to make his point about how sneaky S.H.I.E.L.D was being. By now Syria had actually tuned them back out and was just leaning against they table thinking. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what Loki's plans were for the Tesseract. There was also the distinct feeling that they knew, or at least had a similar idea, what Loki wanted with the cube. Sighing silently Syria pushed away from the table, leaving the men to their little conversation. Walking back over to her computer she pulled up the video feed of Loki's cell. The God of Mischief sprawled elegantly across the cot-like thing on one of the walls. As of yet he was oblivious to the fact that she was watching and the indigo haired woman silently prayed that he would remain that way for a little while. She was able to put off actually doing any work for about fifteen minutes before Loki finally noticed her. Blue tinged green eyes turned toward the camera as the God sat up. Syria shivered involuntarily as she cut the connection.

Shaking her head Syria sat back and rubbed her upper arms. There was just something totally unnerving about having those eyes turned on her even though she knew that he couldn't see her. Glancing over at Tony and Bruce she found the bother of them deep in conversation. Sighing silently she was glad that they hadn't noticed that she had been watching the prisoner God. That could have been really bad if they found out. Cracking her neck she started typing out some things that she then sent over to the two geniuses on the other side of the room. As they opened it Bruce pushed his glasses a bit farther up his nose as he read. Tony, on the other hand, just scoffed and read over the good doctor's shoulder. Syria rolled here eyes at the brunette's antics. Turning back to her computer the young woman smiled softly. They were left mostly undisturbed for a while, but that wasn't going to last for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey there! I see tons of people have read this by now. That makes me really happy! :D What would make me happier is if there would be a couple more reviews to accompany this new found popularity. *hint hint nudge nudge* Anyway here's chapter 5. I hope you all like it. the end is a little abrupt but that's the way it's supposed to be. Well, without any further adue, here it is chapter 5. Please read and review.**

"speaking" - normal speech

_"speaking"_ - texting

**"speaking"** - Sign Language

_**"speaking"**_- telepathy

* * *

><p>They had a total peace in the lab for about an hour before Fury, Natasha, Thor, and Steve walked in. When they all got into their mini argument about Phase Two and Bruce Syria sighed. Closing her eyes she started drawing out runes for a relaxation spell. As she was finishing she reached out for her magic and stopped; something was wrong. Frowning but keeping her eyes closed Syria expanded her reach, searching for the disturbance. Finding it just inside the ship her eyes flew open. It was the same magical energy as the thing trying to posses Loki's magic! Abandoning the relaxation spell she quickly threw up a protection spell around herself as a large explosion rocked the airship. Blue green eyes widened as the lab was torn apart. Tony and Steve were thrown backwards, Natasha and Bruce were dropped into a maintenance hatch, while Thor and Fury were tossed onto the bridge. Syria herself barely managed to hold onto her computer as the ship listed sideways a bit. Everything stood still for a few seconds before a loud roar was heard from within the ship.<p>

Scrambling to the broken window Syria drew several quick runes in the air. Dropping to her knees beside the unconscious Thor the young woman activated the spell. Blue eyes flew open as the spell took effect. Sitting up quickly the Thunderer found himself being gently restrained by Syria. Turning to her the blond gave her a quizzical look.

**"Thor, the Hulk is loose on the ship. You are the only one who is physically a match for him. You have to stop him." **Syria signed out.

"I would but I know not where he is." Thor said getting to his feet.

**"I can help. Just hold on a sec, OK?"** she signed out placing two fingers on his forehead,** "Do you trust me?"**

At his slightly hesitant and confused nod Syria traced a single rune on his forehead. Flinching at the burst of magic that followed the big man stepped back. Nothing seemed to have changed but he got the strange feeling of there being more than one person inside his skull. Looking at Syria he saw her rubbing at her temples, her face scrunched up with an unknown emotion.

"What did you do?" he asked.

_**"I created a telepathic link between us. It only works if both parties trust each other. That's why I asked if you trusted me."**_ Syria replied, using both Sign Language and telepathy.

"I see," Thor said after a moment or two, "Will it affect my ability to fight?"

_**"No," **_Syria replied telepathically, _**"It will allow me to guide you to the Hulk and you can speak to me, along with anyone else who shares the link, simply by thinking at thought at me or them." **_

Thor nodded and waited while Syria scoured the ship for the rampaging man. As soon as she found him she gave Thor precise directions and the God took off. As soon as he was out of the room the blue haired woman ran over to Fury. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D may not be her most favorite person in the world but he still deserved a little help. Calling on the healing spell again Syria woke the man. The spell didn't take to him like it had to Thor but the blunette had been expecting as much and hauled Fury to his feet as soon as he was stable. Shaking his head the dark skinned man fixed Syria with a hard look.

**"What?"** Syria signed out, looking a little confused.

"I want you to cut back on the magic usage." was all he said.

**"Why? My magic usage might just save all of our asses."** she signed out irritably glaring at the one eyed man.

"We have another magic user on this ship! A very dangerous one at that! You are our secret weapon against him. We don't want him to know about you just yet." Fury hissed, trying to keep from shivering involuntarily at the glare being sent his way.

Syria huffed irritably but decided against saying anything else. She knew the man was a little afraid of her right now. Everyone was afraid of her when she glared. It came with the scars. Anyway, what Fury didn't know was that she had concealed her power as soon as she had arrived on the Helicarrier. There was almost no way that Loki would be able to scene her magic unless she was standing right next to him performing a spell. That was the only way humanly possible for him to know she was a magic user. Lifting her hand to sign something out Syria stopped as a booming voice resounded in her head.

_**"Friend Syria! I have found friend Bruce! He does not seem to listen to reason. What must I do?"**_ Thor boomed out in her head.

_**"First, lower the volume, Thor," **_Syria thought back putting a hand to her temple,_** "Second beat the reason and sense into him. That is probably the only way anyone can get anything across to him."**_

_**"I will do what I can and I apologize."**_ Thor replied, managing to lower the volume a little bit.

_**"Good luck, Point Break."**_ Syria replied before looking at Fury again.

The dark skinned man was staring at her like she had grown a second head. Giving him a disarming smile Syria turned away. Fury shook his head and started giving out orders. a few semi-calm moments passed before a shout of "Grenade!" from Maria Hill changed that. Once again Syria threw up a protective barrier around herself as the small device exploded. Several people were thrown back with the force of the blast including Hill, who was tossed over the railing.

When the smoke cleared several men wearing S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms came storming in, guns blazing. Fury, being quick on the draw, was the first to respond. the sound of gunfire filled the room and a firefight ensued. Through the gunfire Syria saw a single arrow slice through the air. Blue-green eyes widened as it struck the nearest computer console. Lines of code flew across the screen before going dark. Sirens began blaring as the entire ship seeped to just start falling.

Scrambling to her feet Syria lunged for the console. Ripping the arrow out she allowed her magic to surface and her fingers to fly across they keys. Amazingly she was able to restart the computer but before she could do anything about the failed engine Fury was shouting at Coulson to go to the detention level. A sudden wave of magic hit her and she momentarily blacked out. When she came to she was lying on the ground, the fire fight was over, and Coulson was gone. Jumping to her feet she took off toward the detention level, ignoring Fury's shouted orders to "Stay put!". Darting through the door she took off down the hall, hardly daring to use her magic because of where she was going. Pushing past several agents she sprinted through the she finally arrived at the detention level she stopped dead in her tracks. Thor was trapped in the glass container while Loki was free. The only semi-good thing about that was the fact that the man was holding a rather large weapon on the raven haired God. Stepping silently over to the wall she peaked around to watch. She had to be careful about this or she risked exposing that she was a magic user to Loki. Sure, his own magic recognized hers but he didn't know what she looked like so staying out of sight was the highest priority here.

Placing one hand against the edge of the wall she watched Loki and Coulson. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach when Coulson said he was clueless about what the weapon did. Then, with a small burst of magic, Loki stabbed Coulson in the back. One of her hands flew to her mouth as the man fell to the ground. Jerking back Syria managed to clamp down on her thoughts before Thor got wind of it. Forcing herself to take a deep breath she waited until she heard the weapon Coulson had discharge. Three seconds later she darted around the corner, dropping to her knees at the downed agent's side. Reaching out she took a deep breath and accessed one of the darker forms of magic she knew; Blood Magic. Easily she coated the tips of her fingers with Coulson's blood and began drawing the necessary runes. She was just finishing when Fury arrived. Glancing up she let the man speak with the dying agent.

"Coulson, stay with us." he said putting a hand on the man's shoulder, avoiding the intricate runes drawn there of course.

"Sorry, boss, but I'm clocking out here." Coulson replied softly.

"Not an option. We need you still."

"Sorry boss, I really am. At least now they..." the agent trailed off.

As his body went limp and with a nod at Syria Fury contacted everyone else, "Coulson is down. The medical team is here. They called it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey there! So glad for all of the awesome views! I just really wish that there would be few new reviews to accompany that, though. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Also there is another huge disclaimer: There are lines in this chapter straight from the movie. I do not own them! If you know the movie you will know the lines I'm talking about! They are so not mine! Anyway, enjoy chapter 6! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>After he made the call to the Avengers Fury nodded once at Syria. Giving the man a slight frown she finished the rune she was working on. As soon as her hands left the mark all of them glowed brightly. Getting up she raised her hands and socked Fury in the face. The dark skinned man reeled back from the force but was able to pull off a fierce glare when he straightened up.<p>

"What in the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing the side of his face.

**"You are a complete asshole, you know that? How could you tell them that when you knew I could save him?" **Syria signed out angrily.

"It was necessary! I don't expect you to understand but I expect you to not tell the Avengers!" Fury shouted back, his one eye flashing dangerously.

The blue haired woman reeled back at the dark skinned man's outburst. It wasn't often that Syria managed to piss the spy off but this seemed to be one of those times. Giving the man a sharp nod the young woman turned on her heel and left the room. Heading back onto the bridge she ran into Tony and Steve. Both looked a little off balance but none the worse for wear. Well, other than the fact that Tony's suit looked like it had just been sent thorough and industrial shredder. They looked up at her when she came in.

"Syria, you were there, right? What happened?" Steve asked.

**"Coulson tried to take on Loki alone and it got him killed. I tried to save him with my magic but I was too late." **she signed out, dropping her head.

"I see..." the super soldier said, dropping his head as well.

"There really wasn't anything you could do?" Tony asked, surprising her.

**"No. I'm sorry." **Syria replied with a shake of her head.

The two men just looked down at her words. Sighing silently Syria waved a had at the both of them to get their attention. When they were looking at her again she asked them the same thing she asked Thor before the fight. Tony scoffed and said he didn't trust any one. At that Steve smacked him upside the head (Tony had taken his helmet off thankfully). He turned back to Syria and nodded at her. After a few seconds the billionaire also nodded. Giving them both a smile she placed two fingers against their foreheads and drew the same symbol as before. Both men jerked back when the connection was made. Tony glared at the blunette while Steve just looked totally confused.

"What the hell was that, Princess?" Tony asked, rubbing the center of his forehead as though she had left behind a mark or something.

_**"I just established a telepathic link between us. Also I connected you into the link between me and Thor. Say "Hi" guys."**_ Syria thought and signed out at the same time.

Both men just looked at her skeptically for a moment before thinking,_**"Hi, Thor."**_

_**"Hello, my friends. I am a bit busy at the moment and would very much wish to be alone thank you. Also it is good to know that you trust Lady Syria." **_the blond God's booming voice resounded in their heads, startling both men.

"Holy shit! Did that really just happen? I thought Thor was dropped as dead weight." Tony said, turning wide brown eyes on Syria.

**"That did happen and yes he did. Loki did it, by the way."** Syria replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Tony cursed silently at that while Steve just shook his head. Syria gave them both a sympathetic look as she moved to sit in one of the chairs. Fury walked in as Tony was attempting to sit while still in his suit. Normally he would have no problems with this but after getting tossed through a giant turbine it had taken some serious damage and the joints didn't really work like they should have. The dark skinned man just gave the billionaire a strange look as he walked to the head of the table. Taking pity on the man Syria drew a couple runes in the air. They glowed a bright silver before disappearing along with Tony's armor. Brown eyes widened and flashed to Syria.

_**"Relax, Tony. I just moved your armor to the storage unit you brought with you. I also used a bit of magic to work on a couple of the repairs for you." **_Syria thought giving the man a small smile.

_**"Thanks. Oh, am I doing this telepathy thing right?"**_ the brunette thought back, sounding more than a little confused.

_**"Yep. You got it right. It's this thing were if you want to talk to me or the others just direct the thought at who you want to talk to." **_Syria replied glancing at him before looking back a Fury.

Tony was about to say something else when Fury spoke again, "These were found in Phil Coulson's jacket pocket."

He threw a small handful of cards on the table. Steve picked one up and his eyes widened. They were the agent's prized Captain America trading cards. the little bloodied card fell for the blonds nerveless fingers as he turned wide blue eyes back to Fury. Tony looked down at the table while Syria grit her teeth and glared at Fury for all she was worth. The one eyed man took one look at the pissed off witch and looked away. Huffing silently Syria waved a hand at the cards, cleaning them and stacking them gently in front of the super soldier. Steve looked up at her with a grateful look in his big blue eyes. The young woman smiled softly before turning to glare at Fury again. It was hard to keep a tight leash on her thoughts. Especially considering that a lot of her thoughts were revolving around Coulson. Fury seemed to notice this and gave her a glare in response.

After that he proceed to make a little speech about why Coulson died and what he died believing in. when he was finished Tony stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Syria ad Steve shared a look as well as a thought before they got up and followed him out. Nothing was said as they walked down the halls. Nothing needed to be said, aloud that is. Tony was ranting inside his head, unintentionally broadcasting it to Syria and Steve. When they arrived back where Coulson died the billionaire turned to them angrily. Steve accidentally made the mistake of using a solider reference with the angry man.

"We are not soldiers!" Tony began, pausing long enough to take a deep breath, "I'm not marching in Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we have to put this behind us and get this done." Steve said, his voice firm and almost commanding.

**"Steve is right, Tony. If there was anything to be done it would have been."** Syria singed out placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Now, Loki needs a power source. If we can put together a list-" Steve began but was cut off by Tony.

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point." Steve was once again cut off, this time by Syria giving him a wave before looking at Tony.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asked looking at the other two.

**"He could want something from us."** Syria tried with a shrug but Steve shook his head.

"He wanted to tear us apart." the super soldier said.

"Divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win. That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it,"  
>Tony paused for a second before he started walking, "He wants and audience."<p>

Syria gave the man a raised eye brow before it his her, **"All of the thing's he's done after getting the cube have been totally public! He wasn't trying to hide at all."**

Both men just looked at her for a second and she shrugged, **"I read through the files and I do have access to your memories. Telepathic link remember?"**

"Alright. I caught his act in Stuttgart," Steve said after a moment.

"Yeah. That's just previews. This is opening night! And, Loki, he's a full tilt diva," Tony explained walking up the small set of stairs, "He wants flowers, he want's parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered... Son of a bitch!"

Syria and Steve's eyes widened as they realized where this was going. The bluenette looked at the blond before the both of them were scrambling after Tony. they broke away when he headed down to the cargo hold to get his suit while Steve headed for the room Barton was in. He was almost 90% sure that Natasha would be there as well. Syria confirmed this when she searched the ship for the redhead. The young witch also waved her hand at the blond and the top half of his suit was suddenly there. With a nodded thanks they both took off again, this time with Syria heading to the hanger to secure a jet for them. When she arrived the man who was performing maintenance looked up at her, his mouth open to protest. she just glared at him and he backed down. With a wave of her hand she sent the man scurrying away. Sitting down on one of the chairs she started drawing out several protection runes. Hanging the ones shaped like people in the entrance she waited for the Captain and the others. When they arrived the walked trough the runes without even flinching and they were off. Off to fight Loki and his crazy army of aliens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: OK, thank you sooo much for all the views! I really hope that you all really like this chapter. It is nearly twice as long as the others. :D Also check back in at the end for a little bulletin. Thanks guys!**

"Speaking" - talking

**"Speaking"**- Sign Language

**"Speaking"** - Telepathy/ half sign half telepathy

_'Speaking'_ - Thoughts

* * *

><p>Shortly after leaving the Helicarrier Tony radioed the others that he was going to go a head on to the Tower to see what he could do about Loki. Steve responded in the affirmative, telling Barton to slow up a bit to give Tony a little extra time. After that he started discussing a plan of attack with the others. They left Syria put of it simply because they didn't know anything about her fighting style or the way her magic worked. Syria just left them to it as she thought of ways to try and get Loki free of the evil magic that was controlling him. It would be bad if she tried to confront him without some kind of plan in place. No, wait, it would be more than bad. It would be a total disaster! Sighing softly she tuned into the others conversation.<p>

"We need to find a way to keep Loki from using that staff of his. It could cause some serious problems if he was able to use it on us. No offense, Barton." Steve said looking at the sandy blond haired man.

"None taken, Cap. You are totally right though. I have no idea if it would work on someone it's already been used on but there is that possibility." the archer replied glancing over his shoulder at the red, white, and blue clad man.

"True. OK, we need someone to take out that staff while the others find a way to keep him occupied while still dealing with his army." Steve said slipping into Captain America mode.

**"I can do that for you guys."** Syria signed out after she clapped her hands to get their attention.

They all stared at her for a moment, or at least Natasha and Steve did. Barton had other things to worry about. Finally the super soldier nodded and the witch was once again left to her own devices. Smirking softly she settled back into her chair Syria began planning. Ideas flew through her head at incredible speed only to be discounted and discarded just as quickly. The plan had to be flawless otherwise Loki would see right through it. If he did things would come crashing down around them. By the time they finally reached the city she had formed a an that, at least she hoped, was airtight. Suddenly Tony's voice crackled over the com-lines.

"What took you so long? Did you stop for drive through or something?" he asked sounding a little irritated.

"Yeah, we'll were here now. What do you need?" Natasha asked adjusting her head set a little bit.

"Swing up Park. I'll lay 'em out for you." the billionaire replied cutting the transmission.

Wordlessly the redhead activated the machine gun as Barton did as directed. As soon as they started seeing the Chitauri Natasha started soothing. The sound of gunfire filled the air as the weapon discharged. Smoke filled the air as the little flying contraptions they used exploded. Syria stood and staggered forward as the jet flew through the smoke. Steve looked at her as they approached the Tower.

"OK, Rookwood, you're up. Do what you can but don't get yourself killed. We can't afford to loose you." he said in full Captain America persona.

**"Rodger that, Captain."** the bluenette signed out throwing in a little salute for emphasis.

He gave her a bit of a smile before she stepped off the back of the jet. Landing on Tony's landing pad she turned around just in time to see Loki shoot one of the turbines on the jet. She watched wide eyed as the whole thing faltered in the air before going down. She could see Natasha and Barton fighting to keep from slamming into the side of the Tower as the jet went down. Gritting her teeth she turned to face Loki. He still had this deranged smile on his face but she could see a small spark of his true self in his eyes. Jumping off the landing pad she landed right in front of him. He waited until she was standing before speaking.

"How nice of the Avengers to send in their pet magic user to fight me. I was beginning to think they didn't have a worthy opponent for me to face." he said blue-ish green eyes boring into hers.

**"I won't fight you, Loki. You are not yourself. It would be wrong to fight you like this."** Syria signed out drawing out a few simple protection runes behind her back.

"Oh? Then how do you expect to beat me? I see only one way; we fight and see who is still standing at the end!" Loki finished with a shout as he lunged at her.

Syria pulled her hand from behind her back, activating the runes. They formed a silvery barrier between her and the angry God. His spear collided with the barrier hard, sending sparks flying everywhere. He snarled at her as he pulled away, feinting to the left before whipping around and hitting her form the right. The barrier still held but the bluenette drew a re-enforcing rune to ensure that it could handle and other hit. As it turned out she was well prepared; this time Loki swung the staff straight down. It crashed into the silver barrier, driving the young woman to her knees. As the barrier shattered she came up with a circular crystal shield on her left arm.

Loki hissed when he saw it but lashed out at her all the same. This time he fired off a blast from the tip of his spear that forced her back several paces. Despite this the young witch refused to retaliate with a fully offensive spell. Instead she threw an almost harmless stunning rune at him that had him frozen for all of a second. That gave her just enough time to create another fortifying rune for her shield. The cloudy disk had cracked after the last attack. Loki shook his head violently and snarled at the woman.

"How dare you! You think that you actually have a chance at actually defeating me! I am a God and you are just a weak Mortal! There is now way you can win this fight!" Loki shouted as he attacked her again.

**"I don't need to actually defeat you to win! I just need to get close to you!"** Syria signed out as she dodged his spear thrust.

Blue tinted green eyes widened as she got right in his face. The next thing he knew here was a pulse of magic running though his body, courtesy of the long slender hand on the side of his face. Jerking back possibly a second too late Loki swung the blunt end of his staff blindly at the woman. A sickening crack could be heard as the impact broke one of her ribs. Staggering back a step Syria sucked in a sharp breath. Looking back up at the panting God she wrapped her free arm around her self, allowing her magic to surface and heal the damage. When Loki finally looked at her again the blue glow was brighter but a little less pronounced. If anything she was getting to him but not fast enough. Gritting her teeth again she took off toward the other side of the little sky walk they were on.

With a roar of anger Loki swung at her with his staff. Leaping up the bluenette pitched forward, landing on the ground in a roll. Popping back to her feet she spun around jut in time to catch the next swing of the spear on her shield. A sharp crack filled the air as the cloudy crystal disk shattered. Shards flew all around the pair as Syria threw up a minor shield to protect herself. Loki was not so luck; several shards whipped past his face, biting deep in to the pale skin. The God hissed as he jerked back, bringing one glowing hand to his face. As it dropped he found himself face to face with another stunning spell. This one was stronger and it allowed Syria to dart inside the Tower. Loki followed her with a shout, throwing one of his little knives at her as he did. Dropping to the side the bluenette avoided the knife before she threw up another shield. When the angry God was once again in her she swung out with a leg, catching him off guard. Staggering backwards the raven haired God had next to no time before he felt two hands on either side of his face. Once again a pulse of magic coursed through his body, this time far stronger than the previous one.

Syria could feel the evil magic inside him writhing and contorting as she tried to wipe it out. It suddenly coiled in on itself and her eyes widened. That was the only warning she had before Loki reacted. As she jumped backwards a massive, sickly blue fireball burst from his outstretched hand. It enveloped her left arm from the tips of her fingers all the way to her shoulder. Sapphire blue magic that was tinted black lashed out, effectively dousing the flames before the caused too much damage to the rest of her body. Unfortunately too much had been done already. Syria staggered away from Loki, her good arm flying to her face. Her eyes squeezed shut as she clutched at her scars. which were starting to glow a rich black color.

Loki stared at her, more in control of his body than he had been in a long time. Syria's last attempt to free him and the blue power's subsequent retaliation had left it incredibly weak and Loki himself was able to take control once more. Right as he was reaching out to try and get Syria to look at him, her eyes flew open. The long fingered hand recoiled instantly as emerald eyes widened.

Her eyes had completely changed; before they were a beautiful blue-green, almost like the sea, now they were a glowing, fiery red. I mean it wasn't just her irises that were red, both of her eyes were completely red, even the scalera were red. It was kind of a strange thing actually. Especially the only beings he had ever seen with red eyes were Frost Giants. He shook his head quickly and looked at the woman again. Her right hand had dropped from her face and her head hung low, indigo hair spilling over her tensed shoulders. Reaching out again Loki had just barely touched her shoulder when a massive wave of power blew out from the woman. As the power escaped she threw back her head and let out an unearthly howl.

The howl, combined with the wave of power, knocked Loki off his feet and sent him flying back into a nearby wall. Loki found that his vision was fading slightly but before it went completely dark he saw Syria, or rather her body, grin at him sadistically before leaping out the already broken window.

When he came around he walked over to he broken window to survey the city. Before he was able to get a good look a bit green monster slammed into him. He was once again thrown into a wall. Picking himself up he found that the dark force that had been controlling him was gone. Looking back up at the green monster he sighed internally and decided to finish playing his part.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me!" he began finding it surprisingly easy to get mad at the thing before him. "I am a God, you dull creature and I will not be bullied by- Ack!"

The Hulk had grabbed Loki by the leg and proceeded to use him as a rag-doll. Several Loki-shaped holes were made in the floor as the Hulk swung him around. When he finally slammed the God down for the final time the Hulk started walking away. As he left he couldn't help but toss the words, "Puny God" over his shoulder. Loki just lay there, an unconscious whimper escaping him.

_'Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to play out my role fully.'_ Loki thought slowly and painfully pulling himself to his feet before collapsing down on the stairs.

As he was trying to re-gain his composure he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. Turning he found himself staring down the point of an arrow. Green eyes widened considerably as he looked up and found the Avengers, as the mortal Anthony Stark, called them. His eyes wandered over the group and found the indigo haired woman he had been fighting before draped over Thor's shoulders. Her head was resting against the blond God's neck while both arms and her hair fell over his broad shoulders. His attention was dragged back to the others when Barton pulled his arrow even father. Glancing at Tony he sighed.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." he said voice soft and lacking all bite it had had before.

The others looked at him before Natasha handed over the scepter to Tony. She then proceeded to pull out a pair of hand cuffs from one of the many pockets on her uniform. Loki held out his hands willingly, totally surprising the team. The red head cautiously snapped the cuffs around his wrists and hauled him to his feet. Still the god was unresisting. He allowed himself to be led away from the Tower and back to the Helicarrier without so much as a threat. The change in personality and behavior stunned the Avengers and Fury when they arrived. To be honest though, Thor was the only one who actually seemed happy about the change in Loki. He wanted to talk to his brother to find out what had actually happened to his brother but was ushered off the the infirmary so that the doctors could look at Syria, who was still unconscious. Once he arrived the doctors took Syria from him but insisted that he stay and tell them what happened.

By the time he finally made it up to the bridge they had moved Loki into a cell on the detention level. Thor scowled but didn't argue. Once they had all been debriefed about what happened s headed back to the infirmary. He was forbidden from going to see Loki so he decided to go see Syria. When he arrived he found that she was awake. The doctors were bandaging her left hand. Her arm from the shoulder down to the wrist and they were just finishing the rest of her arm. Even her fingertips were wrapped in white gauze.

"Are you well, friend, Syria?" he asked walking over and sitting beside her.

**"My arm is completely numb and totally stiff but other than that I'm fine."** Syria signed out smiling at the God.

"That is good to hear, my friend." Thor said with a smile but it dropped after a second as he looked closely at her. "Did you do something to my brother when you fought?"

Blue-green eyes looked up at him before she sighed silently,** "Yes I did. He was being controlled by an evil power. I was using my own magic to free him."**

Thor just nodded before he stood to leave. Syria just watched as he walked toward the door. Staring at his back a thought struck her. If they took Loki back to Asgard there was a possibility that the All-Father wouldn't believe that Loki had been possessed and controlled. If hat happened there was a possibility that they could kill him. The bluenette's jaw tightened slightly; she had totally saved his ass there was no way she was going to let the Asgardians make an unfair judgement on him. Jumping up she darted after Thor on silent feet, grabbing ahold of his red cape.

"Lady Syria?" he asked clearly surprised.

_**"Let me come with you to Asgard, Thor."**_Syria asked through telepathy even as her knees began buckling.

"Why do you want to come with me? What would the purpose be?" the blond God asked turning around and freeing her hand from his cape before picking her up.

_**"I want to bail Loki of of this shit-storm before things get to bad."**_ she said half signing and half telepathically.

"How would you manage that? There is no evidence that he was controlled other than your word. That will not be sufficient to prove that my brother was not of his right mind." Thor said walking back over to her bed and setting her down.

_**"That's where you're wrong." **_the indigo haired young woman said, again using half Sign Language and half telepathy, _**"I do have proof of his innocence."**_

Thor just stared at her for a moment and she smiled. Once again she asked him if he trusted her. This time his nod was firm and confident. Syria smiled softly before placing her right hand on the side of the God's face. Blue eyes dimmed slightly as she showed him what she knew. Once his eyes cleared Thor nodded at her. Giving him a small smile she started drawing the runes for a rejuvenation spell. When she finished the last rune she easily passed the symbols over herself. Opening her eyes she easily slid off the edge of the bed. Smirking at Thor she grabbed her boots and pulled them on before heading for the door.

"I have one question for you, Lady Syria." Thor asked walking up behind her.

Syria tilted her head to the side before replying, **"What is it, Thor?"**

"How do you plan on following us to Asgard? The others would see you and refuse to allow you to accompany us." the Thunderer said, his blond eyebrow knitting together in confusion.

**"Leave that to me, Thor. I have an idea that I know will be fool proof. Just trust me on this one OK?"** Syria signed out with a smile at him.

Thor just shook his head as she walked down the hall to the bridge. He followed shortly after her, still wondering what her next move was going to be. Apparently it was so simple and so familiar that he had the easiest time recognizing it. It was one of Loki's favorite tricks. She had created a magical doppelganger of herself before making the real her invisible. He could see a faint shimmer behind her left shoulder that moved when he looked at it. Shaking his head slowly he walked over to Fury. The dark skinned man looked up at him, his good eye narrowing slightly.

"I am taking Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard with me." he said staring the man down.

"I don't think so. He needs to be punished for his crimes on Earth. You are not taking him or the cube." Fury said shaking his bald head.

Thor's blue eyes narrowed and he leaned down menacingly, "That was not a request. Loki and the Tesseract WILL be returning to Asgard with me."  
>Fury's eye widened slightly but he nodded slowly none the less. Thor nodded firmly before leaning back. Fury shot him a dark look as he walked back to the head of the table. The rest of the team shuddered slightly as the God moved to stand near Syria. To be honest Thor was pretty scary when he wanted to be. This was one of those times. Despite this Tony still tried to crack jokes about what was going on. In the end he just got slapped by Natasha, kicked by Barton, and whacked upside the head by Steve. All at the same time. It was quite comical to say the least. Syria, and her double, laughed at the scandalized look on the inventor's face as he rubbed the back of his head and his cheek. Thankfully though, before anything else happened, they arrived at thief designated point.<p>

The team unloaded Loki and the Tesseract, handing them both over to Thor. As he and his brother moved into the circle on the ground Syria slid behind Thor, gripping on to his cape slightly as she did. Thor nodded at his friends before turning the handle of the Tesseract container, activating the circuit inside. Blue light surrounded them and took them away. Syria grinned as the disappeared. Now it was time to get down to business; saving Loki's ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OK, as you have probably guessed this is the end of <strong>"Different Worlds"**. First off, OMG! I finally finished a story! Second off there is a sequel. I am working on it right now. This one will follow the events of Thor: The Dark World and a little before the actual start of the movie. it will be called **"Strangled Worlds"**. I hope you all stick around long enough to read the sequel. Anyway, thanks for this and I hope to see you all again. :D **


End file.
